Shirogane Hinaku
' ' Character's name ''' Hinaku '''Clan's Name Shirogane Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name Kitamizu Age 12 Birthday Aug 14 Gender ' '''Male '''Weight' 92lbs Height 4'8" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' None '''Occupation Ninja Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. None Second Nature None Personality and Behavior Quiet Loner Nindo Kill or be killed Scars/Tattoo's ''' Tattoo below his left eye of the Shirogan clan symbol '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 Two puppets. - 25. (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. Puppet Summons. 2. Hidden Puppet Master Technique 3. Haze Clone Jutsu Biography Hinaku Shirogane was born just ouside of the land of fire in the Shirogane residence Where the small number of shirogane clansmen were left at befor their almost total extinctment. Later on about two years after his birth that shirogane clan was whipe out all but him an one more which was his twin Brother Himazu Shirogane. However the Hinaku's father managed to get them out of the residence alive an stoped them at the next big city or village which was Konohagakure. His father who was known as Natsumo Shirogane Took Hinaku an his twin brother Himazu to the land of Konohagakure. Hinaku an his twin brother Himazu being young not knowing what was happening were dropped off at the village of konohagakure's gates. Then on His journey back to the Shirogane's residence tring to get back to help his people Hinaku's father was whiped out by the enemy shinobi that were eliminating the shirogane clan, This was an easy task for this unknown shinobi clan an the shirogane clan was whiped out in a matter of a total of two days. on that same day the two twin boys were spotted outside the gates of Konoha by Konohagakures officials an were picked up by Konohagakure shinobi's which were gaurding the gates of the village. then Hinaku an his twin brother Himazu were dropped off to an orfanage an became orfans. The two twin brothers stayed in this orfanage for a total of three years untill an old couple came along an adopted them an raised the two boys. This old couple was very fund of the Shirogane clan an the male of this old couple was very skilled in te arts of the puppet master because of his great intrest in the clan. This old man would go on to teach the two twin boys the art of the puppet master techuiqe and gave each one of the boys one of his own puppets an also taught then the artof crafting a basic puppet. Hinaku an his twin brother Himazu later went on to go to the Konoha ninja academy an were treated among the other academy students of Konohagakure as a bit of weird simply because not onlly them being the only two Shirogane clansmen left but also because the two boys stayed together without saying a word an avoided the other Academy students. Then later on from there after seven years of the academy Hinaku an his twin brother Himazu went on to graduate from the academy an became shinobi finally ranking at gennin at the age of twelve. Role play Reference List * Ceremony * First Impressions C-Rank (4 Points) Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography Category:Templates